Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson also known as Carnage Queen and known as Spider-Woman is a member of the Mutant Warriors and Birds Of Prey and is Harry Osborn's girlfriend. Appearance Mary Jane is a caucasian slender red-headed girl with green eyes and red lipstick, she is several inches shorter than Peter. She wears a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with which she wears a large brown belt. Every-now-and-then she wears a dark green hoodie, a dark grey t-shirt, and light blue colored jeans. When she is cooking she wears an apron. She now wears a black shirt, a blue hoodie, blue jeans and brown shoes. She is redesigned and looks a little more animated and is wearing a blue striped shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. She is still wearing a blue striped shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. As transformed into the Carnage Queen, and is covered in a red-and-black symbiotic costume with four legs. As Spider-Woman, Mary Jane wears a black spider-suit with a red spider symbol and matching red shoulder-length gloves and leggings. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mary Jane has no powers of her own but sure knows how to defend herself as she put the hurt on Trapster who tried to take her hostage, and flirted with her. As the Carnage Queen and as Spider-Woman, she can manipulate the rest of the excess Carnage biomass. *'Superhuman Strength: ' Mary Jane is vastly stronger than the team and S.H.I.E.L.D. combined. *'Superhuman Durability: ' She is able to take multiple hits from his enemies. *'Superhuman Agility: ' She is able to jump 30 feet and is more agile than Venom. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''She shares Spider-Man's enhanced reflexes and reaction time. *'Organic Webbing: ' She can shoot strands of it's substance in the form of "webbing" *'Wall-Crawling: ' She is able to climb most surfaces like Venom and Spider-man. *'ESP (Spider-Sense): ' She possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man's spider-sense. *'Shapeshifting: ' She can change her size and shape. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils): This ability was the primary method of attack by Mary jane this was form her symbiotic costume into long whip-like tendrils that acted as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. **'Spike Generation: ' She can generate a couple of spikes from his body. She can even launch them as projectiles (new form). ***'''Limited Purging: It has absorbed a small amount of the Anti-venom's power, as its attacks were slightly toxic to Agent Venom. **'Weapon Generation: '''In her second form, Mary Jane learns to form an axe with one of her arms. **'Biokinesis: '''she alter the symbiotes genetic code to become carnage babies, carnage spider's and carnage wasps. Personality Mary Jane seems to be a caring person as she cares about both Harry and Peter both however there is a hint of romance between Mary Jane and Peter as a result of their history together and the time when they were 12 and decided to get "serious" and sometime in their teenage years, she and Harry began dating much to Peter's dismay. She is also seen to be very commited to her strive to be a journalist going as far as putting her life and Harry's to get coverage of the battle between Spidey and his team against Sinister. Mary Jane seems to be seriously focused on her future and plans after high school. She has been shown to befriend people very quickly, such as when she befriended Nova shortly after he came to Midtown High School and has an abundant awkwardness when talking to the rest of Spider-Man's teammates. Weapons Her powers Family *Unknown Mother (Desceased) *Abandoned Father *Anna Watson (Aunt) Voice Actress Tara Strong Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Birds Of Prey Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans Category:Aliens